


Игрушка

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, Songwriting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Слова и музыка: оригинальныеИсполнение: гитара
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Игрушка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290813) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [Rettler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler). 



> Слова и музыка: оригинальные  
> Исполнение: гитара

Послушать: [Игрушка](https://soundcloud.com/juliadoll922/igrushka)

[WTF Cyberpunk 2021](https://soundcloud.com/juliadoll922) · [Игрушка](https://soundcloud.com/juliadoll922/igrushka)


End file.
